Love Like Starlight
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: With Ruby's new found love, she'll follow them to the end of Remnant and back. With them returning to their home, Ruby follows, leaving behind the girl she's spent so much time with. Will this romance be every part the fairy tale she wanted or is it more complicated than just "Happily Ever After"? Little Dipper Shipping (Ruby x Nebula) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue I - Dilemmas

**And so it's here, the actual story. After writing those one-shots and a bit of motivation from y'all I decided to actually make this. BUT ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Huge Thanks To GateMasterGreen for helping with the summary!**

 _ **Warning: Cute Ladybug cuddles ahead.**_

 _ **I do not own RWBY.**_

* * *

It was a day before their fight and everyone was buzzing. Including Blake! The normally reclusive girl was now almost always joining in on the team activities and it wasn't like anyone was going to complain soon. And she was joining in on one of those activities right now.

It wasn't like it was the whole team itself, only the ladybug pair was joining in on this one. That activity of course was reading. The black and red pair had started to grow close after the Grimm had somehow breached Vale. They would constantly spend time together, whether that was at lunch or enjoying a good book. Which is what they were doing now.

Their position was precarious considering how much teasing Yang could squeeze out of it. Ruby was currently positioned on top of Blake with her back pressed against the faunus, which was showing her traits in all their cute glory. Blake was reading over Ruby's shoulder, a silent communication going on between the two to indicate when a page could be turned. That signal consisted of Ruby's hand tapping Blake's thigh, which her had was currently resting on.

She occasionally drew pictures on it causing Blake's cat ears to flick which, unfortunately, Ruby couldn't see. Thus, was Blake's current dilemma, to thoroughly enjoy their time together. She by no means _wasn't_ enjoying the contact, in fact it felt amazing so why did it make her feel so… _tingly_ inside.

Her stomach would vibrate and her throat would lock up causing a slight nauseating feeling to form. All the while Ruby's finger would continue to glide across her pale and bare thigh which was another problem in of itself.

The whole time that Blake had known Ruby she had found that the girl wasn't one to initiate contact due to shyness. Unless it was a hug.

Though it wasn't as if Blake was the only one having a mental fight, Ruby herself was having one. Which was a questioning of her actions up to this point. All her life she had known herself as a clumsy, shy girl and was one to almost _never_ initiate physical contact which brought her to _her_ current dilemma. Why was she doodling all over Blake's thigh with her finger? This question only made her think more causing her to doodle an extra amount.

Luckily Yang was there to save the day… or ruin it. It depends on how you look at it. "Hello~ lady _bugs_!" A wicked smirk made its way onto her face at the sight before her, Blake and Ruby were cuddling _and_ her ears were out. Before the two could scurry away from each other Yang had already whipped her scroll out and snapped a picture of them.

Weiss walked in behind Yang, raised an eyebrow at the two's new positions before sighing and walking to her dresser.

"We just came back to tell you we should get to bed, it's near midnight after all." A ghost of a smile lingered, attempting to break out at their new positions. Ruby just nodded on the floor while the tangle that was Blake's covers shifted.

The same thought lingered on in both of their heads for the rest of the night, even while sleeping…

 _…_ _why am I so tingly on the inside around her?_

* * *

The crowd seemed to be making as much noise as possible causing Remnant itself to feel like it was vibrating. Though that was most likely because the crowd favorite freshmen of Vacuo and Vale were about to fight, NDGO and RWBY. Though to Ruby all the sounds were dulled.

She was currently facing yet _another_ dilemma, her mind seemed to be getting absolutely ravaged lately. Silver eyes were trained on the indigo haired girl of the opposing team, Nebula if she remembered correctly.

She was absolutely stunning in Ruby's eyes. Indigo hair seemed to pair perfectly with her greenish hazel eyes. Her lavender coat flowed down her perfectly toned body and blended with the girl's gray pants and shirt. But what caught Ruby's attention wan not the crossbow-sword, but instead the wielders dazzling smile that shone as bright as the stars. Which seemed to be aimed _directly_ at her.

"Let's just get this fight started!" Yang shouted out causing Ruby to be snapped out of her star-struck state. The six stage sliders flew by, various colors mixing to create a rainbow. NDGO's side stopped at a gravity dust based side while RWBY's side was ice. Yang dashed forwards and hopped over one of Dew's burst of wind and the fight continued…

* * *

After a while the fight had eventually ended in a tie. Yang and Weiss along with Dew and Octavia got eliminated early on in the round leaving Ruby and Blake to fight against Nebula and Gwen. It was a close win, once it was just Ruby and Nebula left it turned into a fight of strength and endurance. With no team members to look after they had the battlefield to themselves.

At the end Ruby had had the excellent idea of breaking off a crystal of gravity dust and tossing it at Nebula, shooting it with her sniper-scythe when it reached her. What she didn't expect was how Nebula would be able to aim mid-being dragged into a compression burst and make a shot with her crossbow.

It seemed as if a chord was struck within Ruby at the end of the fight. Strings plucked which caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. Evidently she had no idea why these feeling came to light, heck she still hadn't figured out what made Blake have that effect on her! Thus, was why she was wandering around Beacon's library looking for a nice fairy tale to read. To take her mind off of the recent butterflies in her life. Little did she know wandering around would be her downfall…

A wall of flesh soon blocked her path causing her butt to make contact with the ground, a dull thud echoing out. "Ow~," she groaned out.

"Oh sorry about that!" A strong yet beautiful voice sounded out in front of her, just as beautiful as the stars themselves. She looked up to meet greenish hazel eyes.

"Nebula! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was lost in my thoughts because a lot of things are on my mind-," words stumbled out of her mouth in a breathless mess but Nebula had heard at least one thing for sure.

"How about a cup of tea to calm your nerves?"

"Sure!" And thus…

 _…_ _her downfall yet also her uprising._

* * *

 **And that was the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and tell me your thoughts. It's always greatly appreciated! Have a nice day everyone!**


	2. Prologue II - Half-Solved Problems

AN: Okay y'all I'm finally getting around the writing this, please enjoy.

* * *

Nebula Violette was worried. She had originally approached Ruby for a date, which she was getting, but the girl seemed absent. She had noticed it while they were walking to The Starlight Café. Nebula had been rambling on about who knows what and Ruby just looked… lost. So of course Nebula Violette was worried!

Though Ruby was no different, except she was worried about other things, her team being one of them. After their tournament fight Team RWBY was going to go out to the festival grounds to celebrate their almost victory. But Ruby just didn't feel right so she had announced that she was going to the library to clear up, which brought her to her current worries. What if they came back and didn't find her and ended up wasting time searching? Of course, there was a simple solution but she was too cluttered to think of it.

She could vaguely hear somebody rambling on beside her but it was dull and tuned out. She tried to listen! She really did! She _just couldn't focus._ Suddenly something tapped her on the shoulder and the red clad girl flailed backwards with a shout.

"We're here, Ruby." Her mind focused back in to see worried green eyes accompanied by the same kind of frown.

"O-oh, sorry Nebula, I guess I zoned out again…"

"Do you want to talk about it after we find a seat and some tea?" Another problem arose.

Ruby wasn't stupid, or she should say naïve. She wasn't naïve. She knew what was going on. Nebula Violette had asked her on a date. Nebula Violette, a _very_ pretty woman, had asked Ruby 'The Dolt' Rose on a date.

Yes, of course, she had some good characteristics like her fighting abilities and leading skills but that was about where it hit the line. So, _what_ did Nebula see in her? That was a question to be answered another day, right now she was on a date and… what was she supposed to do?

Admittedly Ruby Rose had never gone on a date. Whether they were scared off by the infamous Yang Xiao Long or they just didn't see anything in the scythe-wielder, nobody knows. Except for them of course and the all-mighty gods.

The returning of Nebula brought her out of her daze. Setting down the tea the indigo haired girl took a seat for herself in front of Ruby. The atmosphere quickly got awkward as they took a look around for something to talk about.

The Starlight Café wasn't large but it wasn't small either, the perfect size in fact. The walls were a dark blue with curtains covering the windows, an aura of peace and tranquility seemed to radiate off of them. The decorations truly gave it the look of space. Especially the cheap, glow in the dark start stuck to the ceiling.

Nebula could honestly start a conversation but she wanted to ease her way into the topic. One does not simply ask what was bothering somebody, or maybe that was just her anti-socialness talking.

"So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you or should we wait." Nebula's voice cut through the silence like a knife, the sound seemingly hanging in the air waiting to be caught by the other girl.

"I think I should talk about it now… I guess." Ruby replied back, her voice faint. Now she had to face her problem. She knew she got this tingly feeling around Blake and she also knew that that was what was bothering her… but that wasn't something you talked about to your current date, another woman that is. Should she just be honest about it and hopefully not break Nebula's heart or should she just lie? Well… Ruby Rose was not one to lie!

"Well, it's about one of my teammates." Timid.

"Okay, what about them has been bothering you?" Curiosity and a tint of worry.

"Well I get this tingly feeling around them and I just can't get a grasp on what it is." Ruby sighed out while basically deflating onto the table, her body laying parallel on its wooden surface.

"Oh. And where do you think this 'tingly' feeling comes from?" A fantastic question indeed.

"Uh. Well. I just… I don't know!" Ruby groaned out.

"Well I think I might have a vague idea about why those tingly feelings are appearing around them." Nebula calmly said, a tinge of doubt entering her words. She _could_ avoid the topic and move on or she could help out the little rose.

"Well… what is it?" The amount of relief flooding Ruby's words made it impossible to deny the girl anything.

"I think you may have romantic feelings for your teammate." The sudden words made Ruby's body tense up and even Nebula could see that through the girl's cloak.

"Oh…" Sadness.

"Why do you seem so sad at the revelation, I'd think you'd be happy to realize your feelings?" Curiousness and a hint of… something else.

"Well… it seems like you might like me as well and I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hmmm. Nope!" A smile accompanying the words

"Huh?"

"If you're going to start pursuing somebody than I have no right to butt into that and disrupt it. So now all I have to do is help a friend out." A wide smile accompanied the green-eyed girl's words, betrayed by slightly pained eyes.

"O-oh," for some reason she was saddened by Nebula's statement, a dull ache accompanying what the leader of Team NDGO had said. The date continued on for the rest of the afternoon, them conversing about random topics like favourite colours or disliked foods. Spontaneous bouts of silence would fill the spaces between subjects, each of them thinking about the first piece of conversation of their afternoon.

 _"…_ _So now all I have to do is help a_ friend _out…" Sadness and pain being felt on both ends of the statement._

 _The only thing calming them was the other's presence and the sweet scent of their jasmine tea…_

* * *

AN: Okayyy so that was the chapter, or should I say next prologue? Meh who knows? Anyways please leave a review to let me tell you how you liked or disliked it. See y'all next time!


	3. Prologue III - Observations and Emotions

AN: Hey hey hey, guess who's back with another chapter. Me? Another author that you read? Only you know! Anyways I guess I'll let you read now.

* * *

Shortly after they had parted ways, Nebula thought it fun to visit the festival grounds for a bit. Maybe get her mind off the brunette slowly claiming her heart, even if she didn't fully know it. So here she was, standing amidst the organized chaos of Vale's Vytal Festival grounds. Honestly, she had no idea on what she was going to do. Maybe people watch?

Her legs carried her in laps around the festival grounds, hazel-green eyes scanning the faces of everyone before her. And that's how the rest, mostly, of Nebula's evening went. Until of course a certain team caught her eyes. 'Great, I was supposed to get my mind off the leader and now I'm running into the team.'

But like most people would be, Nebula Violette was curious about the girls of Ruby's team. She spoke pretty highly about them, especially her crush, after all. Her legs moved a bit slower but she still reached the partially panicking team "Is there a problem?" They almost screamed out at the indigo haired girl's sudden appearance.

"Oh-yes-well," Yang cleared her throat before continuing, "Weiss's card isn't working so we can't eat."

"Well why don't I help out?!" A bring smile sat on Nebula's face.

"Oh-no you want have to do that!" Weiss shouted out, "But she could…" Blake said behind her.

"Think of it as a 'thank you' gift for the awesome fight earlier today." Nebula insisted, laying one of her Lien cards on the serving counter of the noodle shop. The servings were dished out again, one sliding to Nebula as well.

Over the course of the meal she struck up random conversations, observing each of the girls as she did so. Yang was absolutely hilarious, the way her teeth shone when she laughed made it contagious to everybody even the infamous 'Ice Queen'. Weiss was proper, maybe letting a smile slip every-now-and-then, like when Yang did, but still overall alright. Blake was… Blake was _absolutely adorable._ The way her golden eyes would shine with delight when she took a bite of fish to how she would dab at the corners of her mouth when something got on them. A small blush coated Nebula's cheeks but I assure you, it was from the steadily chilling weather.

"So, Nebula. It looks like something has been on your mind throughout the meal. Is something wrong?" Weiss's concerned voice rang though the air.

"Hmmm. Not really, just been distracted lately." She waved it off.

"Distracted by _a certain someone_ maybe?" Yang teased out.

"N-no!" Embarrassment.

"Who!" Curiousness and excitement from Yang's end.

"Come on Yang, leave her alone she probably doesn't want to talk about it." Blake's saving voice echoed out, a sigh of relief coming from Nebula.

"I guess," Yang pouted, "we should go find Ruby anyways." A loud yawn following as she stretched her arms above her head, cracking her back in the process.

"Oh, there's no need, she should already be in your dorm room, it's been quite a bit after all." Terrified faces accompanied the statement, silently screaming at her to elaborate before her head was ripped off. "Oh! No! No-no-no! Not like _that!_ I mean we went to a café before I got here and when we left she said she was going back to your room." Angry faces quickly returned to normal at the save though Nebula's cheeks were bright red.

"Okay! Thanks for letting us know!" Yang shouted while running off with the rest of Team RWBY.

 _'_ _Well that was quite the experience…'_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby Rose was infuriated. You may think that an odd state for the girl to be in considering it's _Ruby Rose._ But when you can't get your mind off the two girls you just might like than it will definitely wear on you. That's why she was in the library pacing around the shelves for anything to get her mind off of the two people. 'Back to square one _and_ beyond even that. Square negative one?'

Ruby had no clue about how to feel in this situation. On one hand, she liked the girl she had spent a year around. But on the other hand, she liked the new and way less secretive person that had unexpectedly entered her life. So of course Ruby Rose was infuriated!

Is that what she should feel, anger? But at who or what? Herself? Nebula? Blake? The universe?

A sigh escaped her lips as her hands trailed along the spines of the books causing dust to fly up off of them. Anger didn't quite suit the situation.

Confusion was an obvious one along with what she was confused about but that didn't feel like something she should be feeling.

Maybe boredom. Life had been getting pretty dull lately through the sugar infused cookies, but it had been picking up ever since she stated to hang out with Blake. And it had gotten brighter when she met Nebula a few hours ago, a loud groan escaped her as she continued to think about the two girls.

'It's only been a few hours since I've met Nebula? It feels more like a few _years._ '

A sudden idea popped into Ruby's head, she activated her semblance and dashed out of the library leaving a few students spinning and rose petals scattered behind her, she soon arrived on the roof of the dormitories. The sight was absolutely beautiful.

Reds, oranges and purples mixed across the sky creating a look akin to a galaxy. The Sun's rays flew overhead in silence, batting against Ruby's body but not too cold and not too hot, just perfect. She walked over to the middle of the roof and fell over, the hood of her cloak cushioning the blow along with her aura.

Her eyes trailed across the stained sky, silver working like a mirror to reflect the various colors. A sigh escaped her lips as she just layed down and enjoyed the view and waited for the moon to rise and the stars to open their eyes…

 _…_ _all previous thoughts of the day floating away and becoming nothing compared to the sight before her._

* * *

AN: So~ that was it. Make sure to leave a review on how you either liked or didn't like it! OH YEAH! I have a special something here that I wanted to do and got permission from them. ( **Phoenix Commander** if ya wanted to know, you should go check him out if ya haven't). Enjoy!

* * *

 **Omake**

The girls, Ruby and Nebula, continued to awkwardly talk throughout the day. Until suddenly a short man, five feet and six inches to be exact, burst through the door. His thin frame almost as thin as a rail but that's besides the point. His brown hair shifted as he frantically looked around, his green eyes darting until they caught sight of the girls.

His feet quickly carried him over to their table before he brought them into a huge bear hug, the smell of ashes filling their noses before he dashed out of The Starlight Café, leaving the two speechless.

 _'...what just happened?'_


	4. Status Update

I honestly do feel a little bad having to type this out. Just a little. You can probably guess right now by the title of this "chapter" which is actually a status update. Mostly all of my stories are going on hiatus. Which means they're dead. Well… they might have a small heartbeat, the tiniest so that if I were ever to think about returning to it… then it'd be there.

But yes, as of now, all currently listed stories before this update are now discontinued/dead. I say "before this update" because not only is there something I'm working on with someone else but there's also an idea I'm going to take care of a lot better than I did with these. I guess I should tell you why now though, you can just skip this part if you want. Also, none of my stories will be up for adoption right now, so please don't ask...

For one: I've lost a lot of my writing motivation. It seems that when I started about a year ago, I was so full of energy and ideas that I just couldn't stop writing… but evidently that "spark" needs to be rekindled.

For two: I've had little to no time to write lately, and if I have had time to write, I have to be writing for school. But it's the final semester until summer (I have roughly 30 days 'till summer) so I should have a lot more time soon.

For three: I can't seem to take any of my ideas anywhere. I can get a good start, maybe a few chapters, but after that I just can't get anything done or out; which is very infuriating.

For four: I've been thinking about a lot more original work lately, and I've gotten a good idea started with someone else (not the same story or person talked about earlier). But I still don't think I'm ready to pursue an original work, I'm far too out of practice and I'm but a small cub as a writer. I know pretty much nothing. So expect me to stay near fanfiction for a little practice for a bit.

For five: I mainly write OC's, and I know that isn't exactly welcomed in. And, if anything, I'm an honest person. I like to see the view count rise up and I like the follows/ favourites/reviews, it's very heartwarming to see them. Yes, they don't mean everything to me, but they surely mean a lot. So my secondary goal in fanfiction is to try and show people that an OC doesn't have to be some flat character that is extremely over-powered or is just interested in girls/guys. I want to show people that original characters, if done properly and with care, can become truly a part of a story. Thus the new idea I've been thinking about recently (which don't expect to be out anytime soon).

So those are kind of the main reasons about this update. I'm sorry that if anyone really liked my stories, or were invested in them, that you have to be reading this. But in the shortly distant future I hope you'll still be here to read something that I think will take me, and you, places unbelievable.

I wish you a good day and I tip my hat to anyone that stayed with me this long, and I hope you stay longer. Fly you high, run like the river, live your life with luck and prosperity on your side.

See ya… hopefully soon...

-Reaper


End file.
